Even We are a Twin
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Kami tumbuh bersama. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan inipun semakin tumbuh, dan kini menjadi-jadi. Hanya dia yang aku mau, Rin. Incest Kagamine, OOC, and first fict di fandom ini. R/R please
1. Chapter 1

Setelah melihat salah satu PV Spice yang di lantunkan oleh Kagamine Len, saya jadi pengen membuat hubungan incest antara kembar Kagamine. Baiklah, saya mencoba yang terbaik. Semua ini berdasarkan PV Spice, ada yang di tambahin, ada yang di kurangin (perhaps). Menerima Flame yang tidak berbahasa kayak orang kampungan. Membutuhkan kritik dan saran membangun. Ya, kalau ga membangun juga gapapa, yang penting R/R :*

**Even We are a Twins © minamicchi**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corp.**

**Rated T+**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Timeline tidak jelas, dan masih banyak ketidak-jelasan dalam fic ini.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagamine Len**

Aku Len. Kagamine Len. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku memiliki saudara kembar, asal kau tahu. Seorang perempuan, dan aku mencintainya, kakak kembarku sendiri.

"Len!"

Pikiranku yang melayang kemana-mana kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng gadis yang selalu berjalan di sampingku. Ya, hanya dia yang selalu di sebelahku. Kami tak pernah terpisahkan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku! Kau mengacuhkanku! Len jahat!"

Tidak, kau lah yang jahat. Kau sendiri mangacuhkan perasaanku, kan?

Kedua pipi nya menggembung dan terlihat merah merona. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah. Baiklah aku tahu, kalian sudah mengerti.

"Maaf, maaf, Rin…" aku mengeluarkan cengiran bersalah sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tinggi nya berbeda tujuh senti dariku. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ia masih ngambek. Aku tersenyum lebih berperasaan.

"Maaf, ya, Rin."

Dan berhasil. Bibir cemberutnya menghilang namun masih belum tergantikan dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang paling aku sukai di seluruh dunia.

"Len, kau memikirkan apa? Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah…" Rin tampak khawatir saat menanyakan itu. Matanya mengatakan, 'aku merasakannya'.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?" aku berusaha memutar-mutarkan pembicaraan. Rin terdiam, seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku tahu! Kita kan kembar, jadi aku tahu kalau kau sedang merasa tidak enak. Kau tidak mau bercerita padaku?" langkah kaki Rin menjadi cepat dan ia berhenti di depanku.

_Hei, jangan tiba-tiba berpindah dari sebelahku, dong!_

Ah, matanya.

Aku tidak bisa melawan.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk mencintainya.

Tuhan…

"Bukan apa-apa, Rin. Jangan khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku kan selalu cerita padamu." Rin masih menatapku ragu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Kukeluarkan senyumku untuk meyakinkannya. Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. Rasanya berat untuk tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Saat kau sedang merasa kacau dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

"'Selalu?' Len, kau, kan tidak pernah curhat lagi padaku sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat kita pertama kali masuk SMP. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya." Rin mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan memutar badan dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah.

Di belakangnya, aku tertegun. Benarkah begitu? Sudah selama itu kah aku tidak membuka diri lagi kepada Rin? Mungkin begitu, karna sewaktu kami masuk SMP, banyak anak-ingusan-bodoh yang mengincar Rin-ku. Meskipun Rin tidak menanggapi mereka, aku tetap tidak suka. Aku tidak cemburu, karna setiap saat akulah yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak mau perasaan terlarang ini di sadari Rin. Hei, kami kembar, jangan lupa. Kami memiliki kontak batin. Rin bisa saja tahu tentang perasaanku ini.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan mulai melangkah, menyusul Rin.

Hah…

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Di awal semester ini, sekolah kami kedatangan guru baru. Guru kimia. Seorang laki-laki muda yang baru saja lulus dari universitas terkenal. Guru baru muda yang tampan, yang menjadi santapan murid-murid perempuan di sekolah kami. Tapi, tetep, gue yang paling ngetop satu sekolahan.

"Len, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin? Ku dengar kau pergi ke Sapporo bersama keluargamu, ya? Bagaimana Sapporo sekarang?" Neru, gadis berambut emas panjang memulai pembicaraan itu. Sebagai kepribadian yang di kenal supel dan ramah, tentu aku harus meladeni gadis judes yang katanya ketua Kagamine Len FC. Sungguh memalukan.

"Ahahaha, Sapporo tidak ada yang berubah di Sapporo. By the way, tahu darimana kemarin aku ke Sapporo?"

"Kami kan, memata-matai rumahmu 24 jam." Jawabnya jujur tanpa tahu malu. Aku sweatdrop.

"Serius?"

"Tidak." Neru masih mempertahankan senyuman nya. Aku menghelas nafas lega diam-diam. Dasar gadis freak!

"Hahaha, Neru, tidak baik mempermainkan idola kita ini." Haku, ketua kelas kami. Ia datang mengahampiri aku dan Neru. Gadis yang cantik tapi kalem, juga dewasa. Dia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu di mataku. Ah, maksudku, karena sifatnya yang keibuan. Tapi gadis ini sangat ceroboh. Dia mudah sekali tersandung sesuatu yang kasat mata maupun tidak.

"Haku juga senang, kan, bermain dengan Len?" Neru tampak membela diri. Haku menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Ya, dia memang selalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku suka 'bermain' dengan Len." Ujarnya dengan sejuta makna di baliknya. Aku membalas senyumannya itu.

"Shion-sensei!"

Aku memutar kepalaku tiba-tiba. Gerakanku yang mengejutkan itu membuat kedua gadis di depanku ikut mengok ke arah pintu kelas.

"Itu Rin dan Shion-sensei."

"AKhir-akhir ini bukankah ia jadi lebih dengan Shion-sensei?"

"Eeeh, serius? Shion-sensei menanggapi Rin? Wah, senpai kelas tiga bisa ngamuk, nih." Neru mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rin.

Rin.

Memang benar, Rin jadi lebih dekat dengan sensei baru itu. Rin sepertinya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Lihat, wajahnya terlihat tersipu-sipu dan bahagia saat berbicara dengan orang itu. Rin tidak pernah berekspresi seperti itu ketika bersamaku. Memang, dia sering tertawa bahagia di depanku. Tapi, itu adalah wajah seorang perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin ekspresi itu di berikan kepadaku.

Pikiranku terasa kacau. Kalau orang sedang kacau, memikirkan apapun jadi tidak benar, kan? Aku tidak sadar saat Haku pamit ke toilet. Tak lama, ada pesan masuk ke ponselku.

**Kalau kau tak ada acara, temani aku nanti malam di tempat biasa, ya.**

Aku terdiam. Ketika aku menoleh lagi ke arah Rin, ia sedang berjalan bersama Shion-sensei, entah ke mana. Melihat itu, pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku membuang pandanganku ke LCD ponsel. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengetik balasan untuk Haku.

**Aku bisa. Tunggu aku jam 9 malam, tidak apa-apa, kan?**

Sejak masuk SMA, aku mulai tidak tahan berada di rumah. Aku mulai tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadaku bila dekat Rin. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan untuk memeluknya, dan berteriak di di depan wajahnya kalau aku sangat mencintainya lalu menciumnya dengan seluruh perasaanku.

Karena itu, aku mulai mencari sebuah permainan. Permainan yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan dan segala hasratku terhadap Rin. Tidak bisa dengan sekedar mematikan hati dan perasaan bila sedang di rumah. Akupun mulai ikut berbagai ekskul. Selalu pulang malam.

Sebisa mungkin, aku menghindari Rin.

"Ayo masuk." Suara Haku yang lembut menyadarkanku. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi lebih sering bengong, tapi sepertinya tidak mengurangi ketampananku. Buktinya Haku jadi sering memanggilku ke rumahnya kalau sepi.

Aku masuk dan melepas sepatu ku.

"Kali ini bilang apa sama orang tuamu?" tanya Haku sambil menyuguhkan sekaleng coca cola. Aku tertawa sambil membukan segelnya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku. Katanya, 'Ya, sesukamu lah.'"

Haku ikut tertawa. "Benar tidak apa-apa begitu? Nanti kau tidak boleh keluar malam lagi, lho." Haku mulai pindah ke pangkuanku dan mengelus rambut pirangku.

"Tenang saja," aku meletakkan kaleng coca cola di atas meja kecil di sampingku dan memeluk pinggang Haku. Ia sedikit menggeliat kegelian.

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku tinggal kabur dengan cara lompat dari jendela kamarku atau tidak pulang ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Aku bisa kan, kabur ke rumahmu?" mataku menggerling nakal.

Haku tertawa kecil. "Aku suka 'Len anak nakal'."

Tak lama, lidah kami saling bertautan.

* * *

"Len, kenapa sih, Len jadi jarang di rumah begini?"

Rin menatap foto dirinya dan Len ketika mereka baru masuk SMA. Kedua tangannya yang di tangkupkan kini menyangga dagunnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Aku kangen Len yang dulu…"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Ano, begini, saya tidak pintar mengakhiri satu chapter. Jadi, kalau readers merasa bête dengan ending chapter 1 yang seperti ini, maaf… *pundung*

Ayo, berikan Review kalian! Keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian terhadap fict ini!


	2. Chapter 2

**Even We are a Twins © minamicchi**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corp.**

**Rated T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Timeline tidak jelas, dan masih banyak ketidak-jelasan dalam fic ini.**

**Kagamine Rin**

**

* * *

**

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Rin. Aku anak pertama di keluargaku, dan aku memiliki saudara kembar. Laki-laki, namanya Len. Dia adik yang pintar dan sedikit pendiam, ketika di rumah. Aah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adikku itu. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya, terlebih sekarang ini ia jarang ada di rumah. Di sekolah pun kami jarang bermain. Tidak seperti dulu, di mana ada aku, disitu ada dia juga. Ah ya, kami berumur 17 tahun. Sekarang kami kelas dua SMA. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan, ku akui. Tapi tanpa Len, semua terasa aneh.

Aku kangen.

Aku sangat merindukan saudara kembarku…

Cklek.

"Ah," aku memutar badan dengan cepat. Len masuk tanpa salam. Lihat, tanpa salam! Apa-apaan itu!

"Selamat datang." Ucapku datar sambil berpura-pura menonton TV. Len menghentikan langkahnya menuju tangga dan menatapku, tapi tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ampun, deh…

"Oh, ternyata yang masuk itu kucing garong, ya… pantas tidak bisa bicara 'Aku pulang' atau 'Halo, Rin', atau sebagainya." Aku melongok-longokan kepalaku, berpura-pura melihat ke arah pintu masuk rumah. Len yang sedari tadi terbengong-bengong langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahku.

Aku menatapnya sebal, tapi sekaligus merasa kangen dengan suara tawanya yang lepas itu.

_Astaga… sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suara tawa itu. Suara tawa kesukaanku._

"Kau tidak mendengarnya, Rin?"

He? Apa?

"Aku tadi sudah mengucapkan salam di luar sana… masa kau tidak dengar?" Len tidak jadi naik ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak dengar apa-apa!" aku sedikit kesal ia mentertawakanku. Aku yakin aku tidak mendengar suara apapun tadi!

Setelah meneguk air dinginnya, ia berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum iseng. "Makanya, kecilkan volume TVmu. Lagian, acara apa ini? Take You Out? Hah, bisa-bisanya kau menonton acara aneh seperti ini, Rin."

Matanya.

Matanya meremehkanku! Dasar adik sialan!

"Volume TVnya biasa-biasa aja, kok! Lagian aku cuma kebetulan, menonton… ng… maksudku, bukan berarti aku suka acara ini! Kebetulan saja…"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti," Len tersenyum penuh pengertian. Senyum yang sering di tujukan padaku dulu. Senyum seorang adik. Senyum yang aku rindukan.

"Len…"

"Rin berusaha ngeles, kan?" Len bodoh itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sial…

"Len jelek!"

"Aku tidak jelek. Buktinya, aku punya fans club di sekolah. Tiap pagi juga banyak surat cinta di lokerku."

Aku bengong menghadapi Len yang super duper kegeeran. Wajahnya itu menyebalkan sekali! Memang benar, sih, Len sangat populer di sekolah. Banyak anak perempuan yang menyukainya, tapi Len tidak pernah pacaran, baik ketika di SMP maupun di SMA.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Salah satu kebiasaanku kalau sedang marah atau ngambek. Sepertinya Len sadar kalau ia sudah melakukan kesalahan, yaitu dengan mengisengiku.

Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Maaf, Rin, aku hanya bercanda." Di ikuti senyum khasnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, mencoba merekam senyumnya itu. Aku punya firasat, aku akan jarang melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu.

"Aku capek sekali, jadi mungkin suaraku tidak kedengaran olehmu. Aku naik dulu, ya. Selamat malam." Setelah mengatakan itu, Len naik ke lantai dua, sedangkan aku masih tertegun di sofa.

Mata Len tadi, benar-benar menyiratkan kalau ia benar-benar lelah. Tapi bukankah, kalau kita lelah secara fisik, kelelahan tersebut tidak akan terpantul di kedua mata? Kecuali kalau lelah hati, secara fisik tidak terlihat, tapi terefleksi jelas di mata. Tapi Len memang terlihat capek dari fisik, dan juga sorot mata.

"Jangan-jangan, Len benar-benar ada masalah? Mungkinkah masalah klub? Kapan sebaiknya aku menanyakannya? Sekarang ia pasti tidak ingin di ganggu." Aku hanya bisa menunduk menatap remote di tangan. Aku merasa tidak berguna jadi seorang kakak.

* * *

"Mau ke mana, Rin?" Len muncul dari pintu dapur dengan kostum baru bangun tidur; rambut acak-acakan, mata masih sayu, celana panjang kedodoran, dan bertelanjang dada.

Aku sedikit terpaku melihatnya. Tidak kusangka, Len terlihat seperti 'laki-laki'.

Dia…

"…Rin?"

Aku tersentak. "Y-ya? Ada apa, Len?"

Huaaaaa wajahku panas…! Mikir apa sih aku ini! Tentu saja Len terlihat seperti laki-laki. Len kan sudah tujuh belas tahun! Lagipula… mau mengatakan apa tadi aku? 'Dia menggoda'? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah gila! Mana mungkin aku punya pikiran seperti itu terhadap adikku sendiri!

"Rin,"

Tiba-tiba, Len sudah ada di hadapanku dan sudah mengepungku dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan-kiriku. Aku speechless.

"…"

Len? Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Len?"

Dengan sangat perlahan, Len mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tangan kanannya membelai wajahku dan menyingkirkan poni di dahiku. Lututku terasa lemas.

"L-Len… kau, mau… a-ap…"

Semakin dekat, hingga nafasnya bisa kurasakan di sekitar mataku. Wajah Len menunduk dan…

Tuk.

Are?

Kurasakan dahi Len mengenai dahiku dan bertahan lama di sana. Kembali, aku merasa speechless.

"Hm… agak panas? Kau terkena demam? Hei, ini mendekati musim panas, tidak lucu kalau sampai terkena flu musim panas, kan?" Len menjauhkan dahinya dari dahiku dan meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah aku bereaksi.

"A-Apa-apaan sih, tiba-tiba begitu! Kau mengejutkanku, Kagamine Len!" aku yakin sekarang wajahku semakin memerah, campuran antara merah malu dan merah marah. Len benar-benar kelewatan tingkahnya!

"Habis… tadi aku, kan, bertanya padamu, 'mau kemana?', tapi kau diam saja. Malah bengong. Setelah ku panggil-panggil, masih saja tidak menjawab. Malah bertanya, 'ada apa, Len?'. Dasar." Len menyudahi acara ngedumelnya pagi-pagi ini. Hei, harusnya aku yang ngedumel karna di isengi seperti ini!

Tapi, ucapan Len benar juga. Daritadi aku memang sedang tidak fokus. "Maaf, Len, aku tidak dengar tadi. Kau bertanya apa?"

Setelah menghabiskan jus jeruknya, Len menarik kursi makan, berniat membuat roti panggang.

"Aku Tanya, kau mau kemana hari ini? Pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi." Len mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Aku langsung merubah raut wajahku dan menarik kursi di hadapannya.

"Ne, apa kau tahu?"

Len langsung menggeleng. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Shion-sensei mengajakku ke taman ria hari ini!"

"Apa?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini. Dua hari yang lalu, Shion-sensei mengajakku ke taman ria. Shion-sensei adalah guru baru di sekolahku dan Len. Ia mengajar kimia untuk kelas 2. Aku beruntung sekali, karena banyak gadis di sekolahku yang menyukainya, tapi sepertinya, ia memberikan respon balik hanya untukku. Lucky~

Dan… bukannya kegeeran atau apa, tapi sepertinya hubungan kami makin membaik. Aku harap, bisa jadi lebih daripada sekedar guru dan murid. Kemarin malam, Shion-sensei menyuruhku untuk mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja, Kaito, kalau di sms. Huaaa aku senang sekali! Dia juga suka memanggilku 'Rin-chan' kalau di sms. Tuhan, mungkinkah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Shion-sensei?

"Tidak salah, Rin? Dia itu guru, lho… mau semuda apapun dia, tetap saja bertitle guru! Masa kau mau jalan sama guru, sih?"

Aku melirik skeptis ke arah Len. Apa-apaan nada bicara sinis seperti itu?

"Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu. Mau guru atau apapun, Shion-sensei tetaplah Shion-sensei. Dia tetap akan menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang lembut dan menyenangkan." Tanpa sadar, emosiku terpancing. Tanpa sadar, aku membalas nada sinis Len. Dan aku tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya, karna ku pikir, tidak akan ada kejadian buruk terjadi setelah ini.

"'Laki-laki dewasa, ya…" Len mengulang kata-kataku. Aku menatapnya, menantangnya.

"Siapa tahu ia hanya mempermainkan anak kecil sepertimu? Mungkin saja ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai… err, semacam mainan di waktu luang. Kau tidak berpikir ke arah situ ya, Rin?"

Kembali, mata Len yang meremehkanku membakar dada ini. Kenapa Len berbicara seperti itu? Apa Len benci Shion-sensei?

"Len kan, tidak pernah berbicara dengan Shion-sensei. Tahu apa tentangnya?" sudah, cukup. Aku tidak mau beradu mulut dengan Len. Aku mendorong kursi yang aku duduki dengan kakiku, lalau meninggalkan Len yang diam sambil memainkan gelas jusnya. Sebelum meninggalkan dapur, aku membalikkan badan dan berkata pada Len.

"Mungkin Shion-sensei hanya menganggapku sebagai mainannya. Mungkin di mata Shion-sensei, aku memang hanya anak kecil," Len terlihat memutar kepalanya dan menatapku. Sorot matanya aneh, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Lalu aku melanjutkan kalimatku lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Len, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Shion-sensei. Jadi, jika Shion-sensei memang hanya mempermainkanku, aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali, karena aku mencintainya."

Len tampak terhenyak mendengar perkataanku. Dia masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku masih tidak bisa menebak pikirannya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Huah, nah lho! Kenapa cuma Lin aja yang jadi fokus! Kayaknya chapter 2 ini nggak asik banget, deh… cuma 2 scene aja kok sampe 1.300 lebih wordcount nya. Padahal tadi niatnya saya mau tampilin juga adegan KaiRin, tapi takut kepanjangan. Sepertinya fict ini memang hanya terfoks pada perasaan Kagamines' aja ya.

Hm, okelah, Review boleh, dong? :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Even We are a Twins**

**A fanfiction by minamicchi**

**Vocaloid©YAMAHA Corp.**

**Rated T+**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, dan masih banyak ketidak-jelasan lain dalam fic ini. Based on "Spice" fanmade PV.**

**AN: **chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang ;) semoga kalian menikmati nya. Maaf kalau semakin jelek dan merasa bosan. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang sudah mereview, membaca, bahkan mem-fave fic ini. Review dan semangat kalian benar-benar menghidupkan(?) saya kembali! Dan baru saya sadari, banyak sekali typo bertebaran di chapter 2. *siap-siap harakiri* ah, entar ajadeh mati nya, kalo dapet flame #lebay nah, Happy reading minna—:*

* * *

**Kagamine Len**

"_Len, kan, tidak pernah berbicara dengan Shion-sensei. Tahu apa tentangnya?"_

Aku terjaga. Itu spontanitas. Mataku langsung menyesuaikan kegelapan ruangan saat itu. Setelah terbiasa, aku memutuskan untuk menyandar pada penyangga kasur. Aku termenung mengingat ucapan Rin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, sejak minggu pagi itu, kami belum bicara lagi. Sepertinya, Rin masih sebal padaku karena aku menjelek-jelekkan orang yang di sukainya.

Orang yang di sukainya…

"_Tapi aku menyukainya. Len, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Shion-sensei."_

Yang di cintainya.

Bukan aku.

Bukan aku yang selalu mencintainya, jauh lebih lama di banding ia mengenal laki-laki biru itu. Aku jauh mencintai Rin melebihi apapun dan siapapun.

"… _karena aku mencintainya."_

Cih! Sudah cukup! Kepalaku sakit!

"Len…?" suara serak seorang perempuan mengembalikan aku ke dunia nyata. Gadis cantik berambut hijau itu meyentuh lenganku sambil ikut duduk di sampingku. Matanya masih sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ah, maaf, Miku. Aku membangunkanmu, ya?" aku tersenyum bersalah dan mengusap puncak kepala nya. Ia terlihat menggeleng sedikit.

"Len mimpi buruk?"

"Hm… begitulah. Mimpi yang sangat buruk." Ah, pandanganku meredup. Teringat lagi kata-kata Rin waktu itu. Itu benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Sial.

"Len, ayo tidur lagi. Ini masih jam tiga pagi, masih lama untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah." Gadis itu, Hatsune Miku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada telanjangku. Aku merengkuh bahu kurusnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"Tidurlah, aku akan kembali tidur sebentar lagi." Ujarku dengan suara rendah di telinga kirinya. Dia hanya menggumam sebentar, dan tak lama jatuh tertidur. Aku menatapnya lama. Gadis ini adalah salah satu teman kencanku, tapi bukan pacarku. Mengerti? Hanya teman untuk bersenang-senang, seperti Haku. Malam ini kami 'bermain' di rumahnya yang lagi-lagi kosong. Miku hanya hidup berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Gakupo. Sedangkan Gakupo sendiri jarang pulang karena sibuk kuliah sekaligus membantu cabang perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

"Ohayou, Len!" sapa beberapa gadis di koridor sekolah. Aku menoleh ke arah gadis-gadis itu, sepertinya kakak kelas. Aku tersenyum ramah namun memikat.

"Ohayou, senpai." Balasku singkat, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Di sana sudah ada Haku dan yang lain. Mereka asik sendiri. Aku tidak peduli. Jujur, aku merasa sangat ngantuk mengingat tadi bangun jam tiga subuh dan tidak melanjutkan tidur lagi. Tak lama, kurasakan ponselku bergetar lama, menandakan ada telepon masuk dari seseorang.

**Hatsune Miku calling**

"Moshi-moshi, Miku-chan?"

"Ah, moshi-moshi. Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Aku mengerutkan kening sebentar.

"Aku tidak apa. Memang ada apa, Miku?"

"Ah… tidak… Len, kan, tidak tidur lagi sejak subuh tadi, kupikir mungkin Len jadi tidak badan karenanya," jelas gadis itu. Volume suaranya di kecilakn, mengingat kata-katanya yang mengundang kecurigaan bagi orang sekitarnya. Aku melirik malas ke arah segerombolan cewek-cewek di kelasku. Pandanganku berhenti pada sosok Haku. Gadis itu cantik, seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja Haku menoleh dan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku tersenyum nakal, dan di balas oleh Haku dengan senyum sinis, namun tampak sexy di mataku.

"Moshi-moshi, Len?" suara indah Miku membuatku kembali fokus pada ponselku.

"Ah, gomen, aku ada urusan dengan ketua kelas ku. Aku tidak apa, kok, Miku-chan… jangan khawatirkan aku. Memang aku sedikit mengantuk sekarang, tapi bukan masalah besar." Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada senderan kursi dan menaikkan kaki kananku dan meletakkannya di atas lutut kiri ku.

"Um… begitu? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jaga kondisi badanmu ya, Len. Kau agak kurusan dan sering terlihat capek. Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa membaginya denganku, ya?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada sedikit memelas, membuatku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Aku benci kalau sudah begini. Perempuan itu sudah berlagak seperti pacarku sekarang. Cih. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya aku hanya perlu meninggalkannya. Aku tidak butuh kekasih, selain…

Saudara kembarku sendiri?

Hah, aku benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

"Len…" desahan perempuan di depanku mengisi kesunyian sebuah kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai di sekolahku. Aku mengelus pipi mulusnya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku pulang, ya?" ujarku sambil menatap matanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Siapa suruh mengerang begitu keras sampai-sampai harus kubungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku. Resikonya ya pasti cepat kehabisan nafas, lah.

Gadis berambut hijau tua itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama, merapikan penampilanku yang berantakan. Sudah bisa di tebak apa yang habis kami lakukakn, kan? Tidak perlu kujelaskan—

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Len," ujar gadis manis itu sambil mengecup singkat bibirku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya. _Tidak, harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih. Kau membantuku melupakan nafsu bejatku untuk Rin._

Tapi tetap saja. Sialnya, setiap memandang atau mendengar respon para wanita ketika aku melakukan 'itu' pada mereka, sosok Rin lah yang terbayang di otakku.

Adik macam apa aku ini?

_Seandainya aku bisa mengubah kata 'Adik' itu menjadi 'Laki-laki'. Tapi aku memang adiknya. Saudara kembarnya. Belahan dirinya secara fisik, bukan hatinya._

_Aku hanyalah seorang 'Adik'._

Langit sore itu terlihat terang saat aku keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan galau menuju rumah. Aku bahkan sudah hampir tiba di rumah ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar singkat.

_1 New Message Received_

_From: Meiko-nee_

**Temani aku nanti malam. Bisa, kan?**

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit agak mendengus. Wanita itu pasti sedang ada masalah, dan aku bisa menebak kalau sekarang ia sedang mabuk berat. Tapi, sayang, aku sedang malas meladeni…

Kaki ini berhenti melangkah. Tidak. Mungkin hampir semua kerja syaraf di tubuhku ini berhenti bergerak. Waktu dan duniaku berhenti seketika.

Aku melihat laki-laki biru itu baru saja melepaskan bibirnya dari milik Rin. Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah… tersipu? Yang jelas, itu membuat perasaanku makin tidak enak.

Aku ingin muntah.

Aku ingin memuntahkan segala emosiku.

Marah. Cemburu. Terluka. Jijik.

'krek'

Ah, tanpa sadar aku menggenggam ponselku terlalu kencang hingga mengeluarkan bunyi aneh seperti barusan. Spontan, mereka langsung memutar badan dan melihatku dengan wajah terkejut.

"L-Len!"

Aku terdiam. _Kenapa, Rin? Tidak suka aku datang, ya?_

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju rumah. Ke dua tanganku yang ku masukkan ke dalam saku celana terkepal kuat. Sangat kuat.

"Len…" Rin terdengar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku hiraukan. Sungguh aku tidak ingin dengar apa pun sekarang. Ya ku inginkan sekarang adalah menonjok sesuatu sesampainya aku di kamar nanti. Tapi, entah apa yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk langsung masuk kamar. Malah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, tapi…" aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di hadapan laki-laki biru itu, bersebelahan dengan Rin. Entah kenapa, bibir ini menunjukkan ke-sinisan yang luar biasa ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Setidaknya bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain? Aku hanya tidak ingin ada rumor tidak enak beredar di lingkungan sekitar Rin. Anda tahu anda adalah seorang guru, bukan? Tidak mungkin ada seorang guru yang nekat mencium muridnya di depan rumahnya sendiri. Jadi, sebaiknya…"

Plak!

Aku terhenyak. Perlahan, pipiku terasa panas. Ku lihat beberapa air mata Rin jatuh ke tanah. Aku menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Apa?"

Rin terbelak. Mungkin, tidak percaya aku bisa mengatakannya sedingin itu. Aku sendiri tidak percaya.

Aku seperti hampir kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri.

Karena Rin tidak lekas menjawab, aku beralih menatap laki-laki yang sejak tadi diam itu. "Apa kata-kata ku ada yang salah, Shion-sensei?" ku tekankan kata 'Shion-sensei' tadi dengan tandas, tajam, dan penuh sindiran tersirat. Shion Kaito hanya menatapku agak lama, lalu akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak, Kagamine-kun. Kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya di depan rumah Rin seperti ini. Tapi…"

"Sudah cukup!" teriakan Rin yang bergetar karena tangisannya menghentikan ucapan Shion Kaito. Kami berdua menatapnya yang perlahan menggerakkan tangannya ke dada ku.

"Hentikan, Len. Ku mohon…" ujarnya sambil terisak pelan. Perlahan aku tersadar. Kenapa Rin menangis sampai seperti itu? Apa aku yang membuatnya menangis? Astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Ri-Rin…" aku coba menghapus air matanya dengan gugup. Namun tangannya mendorong dadaku dengan pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng sesaat.

Sikap Rin tadi… aku anggap sebagai penolakkan pertamanya.

Tenggorokkan ku tercekat. Aku mundur. Perlahan berbalik menuju pintu rumah.

Rasa marah tadi menguap, hilang entah ke mana. Sekarang tergantikan oleh rasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Penyesalan sekaligus terluka. Sesak.

Kepalan tanganku tidak berubah, malah makin menguat.

'DHUAGH!'

Tembok itu retak. Beberapa butiran semen meluncur ke lantai kamarku.

Seandainya aku bisa menonjok dada ini sekuat aku menonjok tembok sial ini. Aku tidak bisa menonjok dadaku sendiri. Pukulan yang di hasilkan kepalan tangan ini lemah sekali ketika bertemu dengan dadaku.

Belum pernah aku merasa sekalut ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melompat dari jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Tangan kiriku mengetik SMS dengan cepat.

_To: Meiko-nee_

**Aku akan segera datang.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin bernafas barang sebentar saja. Sekedar membantuku menghilangkan sesak seperti orang yang berpenyakitan Asma ini.

* * *

Hari sudah sangat malam, dan aku nekat pulang. Meskipun tadi Meiko-nee memohon-mohon agar aku menginap saja malam itu dengannya, tapi aku menolaknya. Meskipun aku tahu kalau kembali ke rumah, mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Tadaima…" aku tahu, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu memberi salam. Siapa tahu orang tuaku belum tidur dan memergoki aku baru pulang dengan bau sake dan parfum wanita di seluruh tubuhku. Belum lagi kalau mereka melihat bercak merah 'oleh-oleh' dari Meiko-nee.

Tapi, anehnya… seluruh lampu di rumahku sudah mati. Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur. Baguslah. Aku juga ingin langsung tidur.

"Len?"

Deg.

Sosok Rin muncul dari balik sofa di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya ia tertidur tadi. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

_Hei, apa aku yang membuatnya seperti itu?_

_Apakah aku yang membuatmu sedih seperti itu?_

"Len, aku sengaja menunggumu pulang." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari sofa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

_Aku pun lelah, Rin. Sangat lelah…_

"Kau habis dari mana? Kenapa pulang larut seperti ini? Kapan kau meninggalkan rumah? Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar?"

Jujur, kepalaku makin pusing mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Rin yang di suarakan dengan cempreng seperti biasanya. Tapi nada suaranya serius. Tetap saja aku malas meladeni nya. Aku tahu dia ingin membicarakan kejadian tadi sore.

"Aku mau tidur." Ujarku singkat. Aku sungguh ingin beristirahat!

Greb!

Tangan mungil Rin menahanku.

"Entah itu hanya alasanmu atau kau berbicara yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak peduli. Kita bicara sekarang, Kagamine Len!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Heuheu… saya mencoba membuat chapter yang lebih panjang. Semoga kali ini berkenan. Ng… mengenai intensitas ketegangan mendadak itu… saya tidak menjamin bisa membuatnya lagi di chapter berikutnya. (pede banget… orang biasa aja, gada tegang-tegangnya sama sekali…)

Hai, sore jya, o **r e v i e w** kudasai—:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Even We are a Twins**

**A fanfiction by Kagurazaka Suzuran **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is copyrighted by YAMAHA Corp.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Warning: **AU, OOC, possibly misstype, **twincest**, dan masih banyak ketidak-jelasan lain dalam fic ini. Based on "Spice" fanmade PV.

* * *

"Kita bicara…" ujar Rin lebih lunak. Len terlihat menghela nafas berat sebentar lalu berjalan pelan ke arah sofa yang tadi di tiduri Rin. Dari belakang, Rin mengikutinya setelah mengunci kembali pintu rumah.

Keduanya duduk terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan Rin sendiri pun bungkam. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya sehingga ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar adik kembarnya itu menguap, tapi Rin tetap saja sibuk memainkan jari di atas pahanya.

_Aku benar-benar bingung mau berkata apa. Sudahlah, mungkin sekarang memang bukan waktu yang tepat_, ujarnya dalam hati. Baru saja ia ingin meminta maaf dan mengakhiri kecanggungan ini kepada Len, Len keburu mendahuluinya.

"Mau bicara apa sih, Rin? Sudah kubilang aku ngantuk, tapi kau tidak memulai satu pun pembicaraan." Ujar Len pelan sambil menguap. Nada bicaranya sudah kembali normal, seperti Len yang biasa Rin hadapi. Tidak tersirat dingin menusuk pada nada bicaranya. Mendengar itu, timbul kepercayaan dalam diri Rin untuk mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"_Anou ne_, Len… tentang tadi sore…" Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya, gugup. Ia dapat merasakan intensitas di antara mereka kembali menegang. Jemari tangannya sudah terasa dingin sejak tadi, dan sekarang terasa semakin dingin. Matanya melirik Len sekilas. Dia melihat saudara kembarnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, refleks.

"**Aku minta maaf!"**

…

"Eh?" Rin terbengong-bengong. Matanya membulat menatap Len, begitu juga dengan Len, hanya saja ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Phuh… huahahahaha—!" suara tawa Rin membahana ke seluruh rumah. Len hanya mendengus pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul—agak geli juga dengan ikatan batin di antara mereka. Geli sekaligus nyeri menampar, karena semakin memperjelas jarak di antara mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama, ya, kita tidak mengucapkan sebuah kata secara bersamaan? Hahahaha—" Rin masih melanjutkan tawanya. Tidak ia sangka, ia dan Len akan mengucapkan hal yang sama berbarengan, dan itu sangat melegakan hatinya, mengingat ia masih memiliki kontak batin dengan kembarannya. Sungguh fakta yang sangat berlawanan dengan si lawan bicara di depannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." Nada suara Len tidak berubah, tetap murung. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak berubah, datar dan terlihat lelah, membuat Rin gatal untuk menanyainya.

"Len, ada yang salah denganmu." Pernyataan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Rin menarik nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyiapkan diri. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan jelas dan tepat, tapi…" Rin terlihat sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Bola matanya dimainkan dengan jenaka, membuat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu merasa gemas hingga ingin memeluknya. Kembali, Len menahan diri.

"…Len seperti sedang menahan diri sendiri."

Kata-kata Rin cukup membuat Len terbelak. Tidak mengherankan, memang, bila Rin bisa menebak sejauh itu. Di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama, bukan? Dan untuk sesaat, Len dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan tadi.

_Bagaimana? Apakah aku harus tetap melarikan diri? Apakah aku akan terus menyembunyikan ini? Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Terlebih adanya kejadian tadi…_

"Len…" jari mungil Rin menyentuh pundak saudaranya. Len sedikit terlonjak. "Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja, Rin._

"…Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berbohong, sih! Kau mengerti, kan, kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bohong padaku!" Rin terlihat gemas dengan kelakuan adik kembarnya itu. Mendengar itu, Len menatap Rin dan tersenyum aneh.

"Hee… jadi maksud Rin, Rin tahu kalau selama ini aku berbohong?" keluar lagi. Sosok Len yang dingin juga sinis. Rin sedikit kaget menghadapi Len yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Namun, sudah tidak ada kata mundur lagi baginya, kan? Ia yang memulai pembicaraan, ia lah yang harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini juga.

"Iya, aku tahu, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi, kau terlihat seperti hampir meledak, apa lagi sore ini."

Satu lagi kalimat yang tak ayal mampu membuat kembar laki-laki Kagamine ini tertohok. Sayang bagi Len, hal itu tidak luput dari Rin. Ia langsung yakin kalau Len memang benar dalam masalah serius. Dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran apa yang membuat Len seperti itu.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Kagamine Len. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau sembunyikan." Ucapan tandas gadis itu justru membuat Len merasa sedikit geli. Ia terkikik kecil dan Rin mengerutkan alis melihatnya.

_Apa kata-kataku ada yang lucu?_ Batin Rin bingung.

Seandainya kau tahu kebenarannya, mungkin itu memang lucu, Rin.

* * *

**Kagamine Len**

Rin memaksaku untuk berkata jujur. Bagaimana? Apakah ini saat yang tepat? Apa aku memang harus bicara jujur terhadap perasaanku padanya? Tapi, aku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Untuk sesaat, aku membiarkannya menunggu sapatah dua kata keluar dari mulutku yang bungkam sejak aku terkikik karena ucapan terakhir Rin. Itu terdengar cukup menggelikan di telingaku, sungguh. Kalau ia tahu apa yang kusembunyikan—dan apa yang akan kukatakan padanya nanti, pasti ia langsung berharap tidak akan mau mengetahuinya seumur hidup. Aku yang merasakannya saja merasa gusar selama ini.

Ternyata, cukup lama waktu yang terbuang percuma. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri—memberitahunya yang sebenarnya atau terus menerus melarikan diri dari semua ini. Ia pun terlihat mulai gelisah dan kesal. Dasar kakak yang tidak sabaran.

"Meski kuakui aku hampir mencapai batas kesabaranku untuk menunggu penjelasan darimu yang aku yakin paling cuma _seiprit_ itu, aku akan terus menunggumu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan 'bungkam' tentang apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini," Ucap Rin dengan nada tandas, memecah kesunyian di antara kami. Aku memalingkan muka dari posisi menundukku sebelumnya, dan sedikit menatap Rin yang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada di sebelahku.

"Tentang segalanya yang menjadi beban pikiran—"

GREP!

BRUGH!

Dengan sekali sentakan, aku menarik kedua lengan kakak kembarku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang kami duduki bersama—disusul aku yang membungkukkan tubuhku untuk memperkecil jarak diantara kami.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa aku menyukai Rin?" Bisa kulihat dengan jelas dibalik kekalutan yang menerpaku—biru matanya yang berucap kaget, tidak menyangka, sekaligus kesakitan karena aku menekan kuat pergelangan tangannya. Aku memajukan diri, mendekatkan wajah kami.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa yang selama ini mengusik pikiran dan jiwaku adalah Rin?"

Sebutir keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Udara disekitar kami memang menjadi sedikit lebih panas—padahal terdengar jelas nada suaraku yang sedingin batu. Tidak hanya suara, aku yakin tatapan mataku ini tidak layak diperlihatkan kepada orang yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku, atau setidaknya, pandangan menusuk seperti ini pun tidak layak ditujukan kepada seorang wanita. Dan Rin terlihat semakin takut setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku yakin ia dalam keadaan syok mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Ingin memeluknya seutuhnya.

Ingin mencumbunya, ingin bersatu dengannya seutuhnya.

Tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tidak ingin.

Tidak ingin diingatkan tentang hubungan darah yang kami miliki. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kami hanyalah sepasang kembar. **Kembar**.

_Tidak mungkin bersatu…_

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan aku telah menyukai—tidak, aku mencintai Rin selama hampir setengah dari waktu hidupku saat ini… DAN AKU TIDAK BISA MELENYAPKAN SOSOKMU BARANG SECUILPUN DARI PIKIRANKU! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN PERASAANKU SENDIRI SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN INI! AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENCINTAIMU, SAUDARA KEMBARKU SENDIRI!" aku sedikit membanting kedua tulang rapuh yang kucengkram ketika berteriak barusan. Ya, berteriak. Aku menumpahkan seluruh emosiku dihadapan Rin dengan waktu dan tempat yang mungkin salah.

Aku frustasi! Aku merasa kalau aku hampir gila! Aku hampir mencapai batasku untuk menahannya! Aku tidak bisa membendung segalanya sekarang. Rin yang memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Masih banyak yang menggelegak di dalam dada ini—tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan dan hanya tinggal menunggu satu dorongan lagi untuk kembali memuntahkan lava hatiku yang telah menumpuk selama ini. Tapi, bendungan bening yang berkumpul di matanya menghentikan luapan emosiku untuk sementara. Aku tertegun melihat air mata pada bola mata _sapphire_ Rin yang mulai merebak dan tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk langsung merembes membasahi pipinya. Isak tangis pelan segera terdengar dari ruangan itu. Meski begitu, matanya tidak lepas dariku. Pandangannya begitu terluka.

Kenapa? Kenapa justru ia yang merasakan sakit? Kenapa Rin terlihat begitu sedih?

Seketika, segala luapan emosi yang beberapa menit lalu masih menggebu-gebu berteriak minta dikeluarkan… hilang tak berbekas. Digantikan dengan kekosongan yang menyelimuti segenap ruang hatiku sampai membuat nafasku sesak. Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini semua. Rin masih terisak, air mata masih mengalir dari matanya meski tidak sederas tadi.

Aku menghela nafas dengan tersendat-sendat sambil perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ah, bahkan terasa cukup sulit ketika melakukannya karena kulitku terlalu menempel pada pergelangan tangan itu sampai terlihat bekas kemerahan di sekitar urat nadinya. Tangan kurus itu masih terkulai lemas dan tidak merubah posisinya, sementara aku sudah berusaha bangun dari atas tubuhnya, berencana untuk langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Aku sadar telah membuat kehebohan besar tengah malam begini. Harusnya orang tua kami segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan segera memastikan keadaan, tapi nyatanya sedari tadi tak ada satu orang pun yang menghentikan tindakan bodohku, membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan orang tuaku sekarang.

"Maaf…"

Langkahku terhenti. Tubuhku kaku seketika. Pikiran dan keadaan hatiku benar-benar belum stabil dan sebuah kata yang diucapkan Rin dengan lemah itu semakin menghantam jantungku.

_Kenapa kau meminta maaf?_

Bisa kulihat setitik air mata yang baru saja mengalir dari ujung matanya yang tertutup lengan kanannya, mengalir melewati pipinya dan menghilang dibalik helaian rambut pirang yang sama denganku. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari indah biru matanya. Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar sangat parau saat kembali menggumamkan kata itu.

"Maaf…"

Aku makin merasa gila! Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus mendengar suara parau Rin apalagi sampai melihat lagi air matanya. Aku bisa semakin gila, hingga aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menulikan telingaku dan bergegas naik ke atas, mengunci diri dalam kamar.

Aku sadar aku melarikan diri lagi, bahkan kini meninggalkan Rin sendirian di ruang tamu dalam keadaan yang tak kalah kacaunya denganku.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berada di sana. Atmosfer di sana seakan menghujat perasaanku terhadapnya, menyalahkanku atas segalanya. Suara tangisnya. Suara paraunya ketika berucap. Semua semakin memberatiku.

Aku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku.

Apakah ini semua benar-benar kesalahan? Aku kah yang salah? Siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Mengapa aku tidak diizinkan mencintai saudara kembarku sendiri?

…

Jika memang tidak boleh, mengapa aku terus-terusan terikat oleh perasaan ini?

Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?

* * *

**Kagamine Rin**

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa…

Kenapa… jadi begini?

Hening. Sangat sunyi di sini. Hanya detak jam dinding yang menghias keadaanku sekarang. Aku masih terbaring di sofa marun keluarga kami, tidak memiliki keinginan maupun kekuatan untuk sekedar bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Air mata yang tadi merembes melewati kulit wajahku mulai mengering dan meninggalkan rasa lengket, membuat aku mengusap wajahku sesaat. Hidungku masih sedikit tersumbat hingga menyebabkan aku kesulitan saat bernafas. Mungkin juga karena rongga dadaku penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang memenuhinya.

Kubuka kelopak mataku dan lampu kristal yang menggantung anggun di atasku seakan menyapa—bukan, mungkin tepatnya… menegurku.

Menegur aku yang selama ini naif.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa aku menyukai Rin?"_

Menegur aku yang selama ini menulikan kata hatiku.

"… _AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN PERASAANKU SENDIRI SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN INI! AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENCINTAIMU, SAUDARA KEMBARKU SENDIRI!"_

Bisa kurasakan genangan air mulai berkumpul lagi di mataku. Aku menggigit bibir untuk sekedar menahannya agar tidak kembali tumpah. Hal itu hanya akan memperlihatkan kalau aku lemah. Tapi tidak bisa. Air mataku menetes lagi. Segalanya seperti sedang menegurku. Udara di sekitarku terasa berat, ditambah dengan kesunyian yang menemaniku sejak Len pergi. Semua seperti sedang menghukumku!

Karena aku selalu membutakan hatiku atas harapan dan membelakkan mata lebar-lebar pada garis takdir di depanku. Karena menyerah pada takdir tanpa memikirkan perasaan Len.

Isakku mengisi ruangan itu lagi, menemani alunan detak jam yang tak lelah berbunyi. Isak yang lama-lama berubah menjadi raungan pelan.

"Len…"

Kedua telapak tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku yang kini kembali basah oleh air mata.

"…Len…" bahuku berguncang seiring mulutku berusaha mengucapkan namanya. Memanggilnya. Memanggil dia yang selama ini kukasihi. Dia yang selalu menjadi mimpiku. Dia yang selalu kusimpan dan kukunci rapat di sudut terdalam hatiku.

Dia yang aku cinta. Yang selalu aku inginkan selama ini.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, kulantunkan namanya pelan. "…Len…"

Aku mencintainya… Selalu mencintainya...

Adik kembarku…

…

Len…

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**AN 1:** kesan author yang kelamaan hiatus: jika anda memperhatikan benar, cara penulisan saya di bagian awal, pertengahan, dan akhir itu berbeda. Ya, akibat mengupdate cerita ini dengan mencicil, seperti inilah hasilnya. Makin abstrak. Udah gitu PoV nya dicampur aduk. Heu *oTL*

**AN 2**: saya minta maaf baru muncul sekarang! Saya hiatus kelamaan desu… -_- bagi yang masih mau baca, saya sangat berterima kasih, lho. Chapter 5 akan jadi last chapter dan akan dipublish tak lama setelah saya dapat feedback yang cukup untuk chapter ini.

Jya, **R E V I E W **wo kudasai! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Even We are a Twins**

**A fanfiction by Kagurazaka Suzuran**

**Last Chapter**

Vocaloid YAMAHA Corp.

"Magnet" **by** Kagamine Len feat. Kagamine Rin

**Rate: M**

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, possibly misstype, **twincest**, **lime**, sudut pandang berganti-ganti. Lyric inserted. Based on "Spice" fanmade PV.

* * *

Gadis itu tersadar dari tidur pulasnya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika dibuka, dan seketika nyeri menyerang pelipisnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya utuh. Nyeri di kepalanya berlanjut, membuat gadis itu memimijat kedua pelipisnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Ia menerawang melihat ruang tamu kosong di hadapannya. Keadaan tidak berubah banyak sejak semalam. Beberapa lampu rumah belum dimatikan meski waktu sudah merangkak menuju pukul delapan pagi. Gorden tebal berwarna _cream_ pucat—menyerupai putih, sebenarnya—masih menutup sinar matahari masuk ke ruang keluarga yang cukup luas itu. Rin memaksakan diri berdiri untuk membenahi semua itu. Setelah lampu-lampu dimatikan dan gorden disibak, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi utama. Dibasuhnya wajah kusutnya yang sedikit pucat beberapa kali, menyisakan sensasi segar bagi tubuhnya yang lemas.

Di saat yang sama, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Di mana saudara kembarnya? Sejak Len meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga semalam, ia belum melihat pemuda itu lagi. Mungkinkah ia masih berada di kamarnya? Dengan pikiran itu, ia menuruti langkahnya menuju kamar Len dan terkejut ketika kamar itu tidak dikunci. Terlebih, ketika Rin memeriksa keadaan di dalamnya… kosong. Kamar itu kosong dan kasurnya tetap rapi, seperti tidak ditiduri siapapun sebelumnya.

Kini, ia diselimuti rasa cemas. Diputuskannya untuk mencari adiknya itu ke seluruh rumah, dan dalam sepuluh menit ia yakin kalau Len tidak ada di rumah. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil pagi itu, dan itu menariknya pada sebuah kesimpulan kalau Len tengah kabur dari rumah. Ia bukan pergi ke sekolah ataupun sekedar ke _konbini_, tapi ke suatu tempat yang Rin tidak tahu. Rin pun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Len meninggalkan rumah, dan itu semakin membuatnya kacau.

Matahari terus merangkak seiring waktu berjalan hingga digantikan oleh bulan, ia masih belum dapat kabar dari Len. Kagamine Rin menarik sejumput poninya ke belakang dengan frustrasi. Matanya dialihkan ke benda mungil berwarna pastel yang tergeletak sembarang di dekatnya. Ponsel bermodel _slide_ itu bergeming dari posisi awalnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tidak memperlihatkan tanda ada pesan atau telefon masuk. Berkali-kali ia menelefon Len, tapi ponsel adiknya itu tidak aktif—mungkin jumlah panggilan keluarnya sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Tentu saja, mana mungkin orang akan mengaktifkan telefon genggamnya di saat ia sedang kabur dari rumah? Yaa, setidaknya seperti itulah situasi yang tergambar saat ini.

Dia ingin Len pulang. Dia takut Len melakukan hal bodoh dan nekat. Dia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dia ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan wajahnya di indra perabanya. Memasukkannya ke dalam memori hatinya, menyimpannya. Menyentuhnya lagi di lain tempat. Memeluknya…

Ia ingin minta maaf kepada Len. Ingin memeluknya—tidak ingin terlepas lagi. Ia harus mengatakan pada adiknya itu kalau ia pun… mencintai dirinya.

* * *

**Kagamine Len**

Ruangan kosong yang diterangi cahaya remang dari sebuah bohlam kecil yang menggantung di tengah ruangan itu menyambutku. Suara engsel pintu ketika aku membuka pintu besi tua di hadapanku langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan, disusul suara sepatu beralaskan karet milikku. Aku melangkah masuk, menuju jendela tak berkaca yang kayunya sudah terlihat lapuk dan ditutupi debu tebal, namun tetap aku duduki tanpa membersihkannya dahulu, tidak peduli celana panjang abu-abu yang kukenakan akan kotor.

Aku berada di sebuah rumah kosong yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kawasan rumahku. Dulu, ketika aku dan Rin masih balita, kami pernah tinggal di daerah sini. Banyak rumah-rumah bergaya Eropa lama yang berdiri megah dan masih kokoh hingga sekarang. Banyak yang masih ditempati, namun banyak juga yang sudah ditinggali dan dibiarkan kosong seperti rumah ini. Sejak kami tinggal di sini, hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang sudah kosong sejak dulu namun masih tetap terawat dekor dalamnya. Aku dan Rin senang sekali bermain di rumah ini. Kami juga menyebutnya sebagai istana dan sejak dulu tempat ini menjadi favorit kami. Semakin aku beranjak dewasa dan semakin sering membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran, aku selalu ke sini.

Seperti saat ini saja ketika aku memosisikan tanganku di atas lutut kananku yang tertekuk dan memandang tenang langit malam di luar sana. Ya, dengan tenang, karena seharian ini aku benar-benar mendinginkan pikiranku. Sejak subuh tadi aku keluar rumah diam-diam, menghabiskan waktuku untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Bukan aku tidak berani berhadapan dengan Rin, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan emosiku akan keluar lagi dan melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh daripada semalam. Aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa dan berkata apa kalau kami bertemu pagi tadi, mengingat topik yang semalam kami 'bicarakan'.

Nah, setelah ini apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan di depannya? Bersikap bodoh dengan mengelak dari ucapanku kemarin sambil _nyengir_ kuda—atau menghadapi semua ini? Kuakui aku lemah karena masih saja bimbang soal ini. Seharusnya aku menghadapinya karena tidak ada kata mundur lagi bagiku yang sudah membuat pengakuan.

Aku menghela nafas ketika memikirkan kembali konsekuensinya. Hubunganku dengan Rin tidak akan bisa kembali utuh, pastinya. Aah, ironis sekali. Saat kau menyadari perasaanmu adalah 'cinta', tapi ternyata takdir berkehendak lain dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—apalagi dalam kasusku orang yang kucintai adalah saudara kembarku sendiri. Ironis.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau mencintai saudara sendiri?_ Sebelah hatiku meraung.

Ya… kenapa tidak boleh? Toh, saudaraku itu perempuan. Daripada aku mencintai laki-laki? Itu lebih ironis dan mengerikan.

…

Tidak. Lebih mengerikan jatuh cinta kepada saudara sedarah. Tidak ada yang melebihi beratnya beban memendam perasaan semacam itu. Menyesakkan hingga ke rusuk tulangku. Mendinginkan sendi-sendiku, bahkan terkadang seperti mematikan sistem kerja otak. Setidaknya, saat aku memikirkan obsesi dan hasratku kepada Rin. Kadang aku berpikir... ini cinta atau nafsu belaka? Tetapi, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin keduanya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan saat kau tahu kau terobsesi ingin memiliku kakak kembarmu seutuhnya.

Karena kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah kumulai, maka kupikir tidak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memandang malam di rumah kosong ini. Jadi aku turun dari kusen bingkai jendela rapuh dan berdebu yang jadi tempat dudukku tadi dan segera menepuk pelan bagian belakang celanaku. Sekarang sudah pukul—hampir pukul delapan malam, dan di waktu seperti ini keluargaku mungkin sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mungkin ada Rin juga di sana.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan wajah bosan—dan agak mengantuk sebenarnya, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan bangunan tua yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah kegelapan malam itu. Di tengah jalan, aku berhenti sebentar, tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengambil ponselku dari sana. Aku baru ingat seharian ini tidak mengaktifkannya, jadi mungkin orang rumah cemas pada keadaanku. Yah, mungkin…

Mungkinkah Rin juga cemas? Khawatir?

Dan… terjawab. Ada sekitar—_err_, empat puluh satu panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga puluh pesan tak terbaca ketika aku mematikan ponselku. Semuanya… dari Rin.

Apa ini? Permainan apa lagi yang ingin Tuhan lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku merasa seperti diberi harapan begini?

Aku segera menggelengkan kepala sekali, menepis pikiran-pikiran—bukan, harapan kecil yang berusaha tumbuh di sudut hatiku. Berusaha mematikan tunas-tunas harapan yang hanya akan mengantarku pada penyesalan. Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan puluhan panggilan dan pesan tak terjawab itu. Terlebih, semuanya dari Rin. Mungkinkah ia sedang dalam bahaya? Jangan-jangan ia jatuh sakit dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah. Bagus sekali.

Segera aku melesat ke halte bus terdekat dan menaiki bus mana saja yang berhenti, karena bus manapun pasti akan melewati kompleks perumahan kami. Aku mencari kontak Rin di _phonebook_ ponselku dan menekan tombol _dial_. Nada sambung langsung terdengar dalam hitungan detik, disusul suara panggilan diangkat dan suara cemas Rin menyambutku.

"LEN!" dia berteriak. Sungguh berteriak, tapi aku bisa menangkap jelas suaranya serak dan bergetar. Sial, apa lagi yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Seketika aku bahkan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Panggilannya di jalur seberang kembali terdengar.

"Len? Len!"

Aku menggaruk pelipisku sesaat dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi penumpang yang berbalut beludru. "Rin…"

"Len… ugh, demi Tuhan, DI MANA KAU SEKARANG! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sebuah kalimat menggantung yang kuucapkan pelan, hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan. Tiba-tiba saja, pikiranku tidak fokus ketika mendengar suara Rin. Aku… merasa terhenyak mendengar suaranya yang sirat akan keputus asaan, atau setidaknya itulah yang kutangkap. Aku terhenyak sekaligus merasa melayang karena senang—bolehkah? Rin mencemaskanku, bolehkah aku berpikir seperti itu? Rin terus berbicara (mengomel) di telefon, tidak begitu terdengar olehku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku. Aah, sial… tunas harapan itu tumbuh semakin besar, mulai mengisi rongga dadaku yang sempat kosong tadi. Sial.

"Len…" suara parau itu menyadarkanku. Aku kembali fokus pada ponselku.

"Aa, ma…"

"Cepatlah pulang, Len… kau di mana cepatlah pulang…" ujarnya lemah dengan intonasi berantakan, benar-benar menyiratkan keputus asaan. "Cepatlah pulang, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Len…"

Rin menangis, aku tahu dengan jelas. Di telingaku dia terdengar menyebut-nyebut namaku dengan suara parau dan kadang tersendat-sendat. Berkali-kali dengan suara menyayat yang tidak pernah kudengar sama sekali. Aku menegakkan kepalaku, melihat ke luar jendela untuk memastikan berapa halte lagi yang akan kulewati untuk sampai ke rumah. Masih harus melewati dua halte lagi, tapi kini aku sudah meloncat dari bus ketika transportasi serba guna itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Aku berlari secepat mungkin, berbelok dari satu tikungan ke tikungan lainnya, berusaha mencapai jarak terdekat menuju rumahku.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tunggulah, aku akan segera sampai." ujarku sambil tetap berlari dan sedikit terengah. Sambungan telepon tidak kuputus, aku dan Rin tetap tersambung meski tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Aku berlari semakin kencang, bahkan hampir menabrak seseorang yang sedang bersepeda ketika melewati perempatan.

Aku tidak peduli meski orang tua itu berteriak dan mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya. Aku hanya ingin secepatnya menemui Rin.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin**

Aku terduduk lemas di kursi makan, menatap kosong pada layar ponselku yang menyala, menampilkan nama Len dan waktu bicara kami yang masih berjalan hingga detik ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu Len menelefonku. Aku hampir loncat—eh, aku bahkan memang loncat dari dudukku sebelumnya—karena begitu kaget sekaligus lega akhirnya dia mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dan, sungguh, dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir seharian ini sampai membuatku ingin bunuh diri!

Len berkata akan segera pulang. Ia akan sampai sebentar lagi, dan aku percaya itu. Aku bisa merasakannya semakin mendekat padaku. Semakin dekat…

Aah, jujur saja, hari ini cukup melelahkan untukku. Memiliki rasa khawatir berlebihan yang ditahan seorang diri sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, membuat pikiran cepat lelah dan badan terasa lemas. Beruntung aku tidak punya riwayat radang lambung. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku bertekad kalau aku tidak akan lelah lagi menunggu Len. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, aku tidak akan semudah itu lagi menyerah pada takdir. Aku tidak akan lari lagi.

Aku menelusupkan kepalaku di antara kedua lenganku yang terlipat di meja makan. Aku memejamkan mata, memohon dalam hati.

_Cepatlah datang. Cepatlah pulang. Cepatlah berada di sisiku lagi._

…

_Jangan pergi lagi._

Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang terpejam dan menajamkan telingaku, memastikan apa yang kudengar barusan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku. _Onepiece_ kuning gading tak berlengan yang kukenakan sedikit kusut di bagian bawahnya karena aku terlalu lama duduk seharian ini. Mataku beralih ke jendela ruang keluarga yang mengarah ke jalan rumah kami.

Suara derap langkah yang cepat, seperti orang berlari. Mungkin memang orang yang berlari. Suara itu semakin dekat, dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Derap langkah itu semakin jelas, dan aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, hingga kakiku berlari dengan sendirinya. Tanganku terulur menggapai kenop pintu, memutarnya, dan mendorong pintu itu pelan.

"Len…" kulihat Len terengah di gerbang rumah kami yang berpagarkan tanaman. Sebelah tangannya bersanggah pada tanaman itu, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk kecapekan. Rambut pirangnya yang lebih panjang dari milikku sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa helainya yang keluar dari ikat rambutnya. Safir birunya berkilauan terkena cahaya bulan ketika menatapku lamat-lamat. Aku terdiam, tidak bisa bereaksi seperti apapun. Kakiku seperti terpaku dengan bayanganku. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari dirinya yang begitu memesona saat ini. Dan… entah kenapa air mata ini muncul dan mengalir seenaknya dari pelupuk mataku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak meneteskan air mata, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku merasa begitu ingin menangis.

Dan akhirnya kaki ini bergerak juga. Kaki ini melangkah, menuju dirinya yang juga menggerakkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arahku. Mata kami tidak saling melepaskan diri. Aku sendiri sedikit bingung kenapa pandangan kami terasa begitu melekat.

Tanganku menggapai dirinya dalam langkah kaki yang semakin cepat, dan tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk diriku segera berada di dalam pelukannya. Kedua lengannya merengkuhku, memelukku dengan erat sampai rasanya paru-paru ini seperti terhimpit oleh tubuhku sendiri. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak ada lagi jarak yang menghalangi kami. Emosi yang melingkupi aku dan Len begitu terasa hingga memancing kembali air mataku untuk keluar. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Len, dan Len menenangkanku dengan mengecup lama kepalaku dan mengelus lembut punggungku. Tidak berhasil. Aku justru makin mengeluarkan air mata. Begitu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di sekitarku. Hangat, sakit, bahagia, rindu, takut… semuanya memancing air mata ini keluar.

"Aku pulang." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat datang…"

* * *

Bagi anak laki-laki itu, apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ia tidak percaya dapat memeluk saudara kembarnya—orang yang paling dicintainya—seperti tadi, bahkan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia tidak yakin Rin tidak melawan atau terkejut sama sekali. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta kalau Rin juga berlari ke arahnya tadi, melompat ke pelukannya. Dan kini, di sinilah ia berada, terduduk di sofa ruang keluarganya dengan Rin yang baru saja dari dapur dan membawakan secangkir teh panas ke hadapan Len. Di saat seperti ini, sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa menikmati teh hijau buatan Rin seperti biasanya. Mungkin ia harus pintar-pintar mengambil sikap agar tidak mengacaukan segalanya seperti malam sebelumnya.

Rin mengambil tempat di sofa yang sama dan mengambil tempat yang tidak jauh dari Len. Wajahnya ditundukkan sehingga Len tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaan gadis ini. Mungkin pertama-tama, ia harus menjelaskan darimana ia seharian ini. Namun, diurungkannya dan ia memikirkan kembali basa-basi macam apa yang tepat di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya, kesunyian menyergap mereka.

"Ayah dan Ibu ke mana, Rin? Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihat mereka." Akhirnya ketemu topik basa-basi yang kelihatan masuk akal untuk memulai pembicaraan inti—itupun kalau memang akan ada. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Len, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke lantai.

"Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah Bibi di Kyuushu untuk beberapa hari. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu kemarin." Len bahkan hampir tersedak tehnya sendiri ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga orang tuanya berencana meninggalkan anak-anaknya berdua saja di rumah. Oke, mungkin orang tuanya berbuat seperti itu karena mereka percaya pada anak-anak mereka, tapi, kini Len tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kepercayaan orang tua mereka sekarang atau tidak.

"Hm, pantas." Hanya itu. Kagamine Len belum menyiapkan bahan basa-basi lainnya. Untuk sementara, mungkin dibiarkannya kebisuan menguasai mereka sampai… sebuah jemari dingin menyentuh telapak tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh kepada kakak kembarnya. Sensasi itu dirasanya lagi; betapa mengerikannya perasaan ketika kau menginginkan kembaranmu sendiri ke dalam pelukanmu. Miris dan hina.

"Rin?" gadis itu tidak kunjung berbicara meski kini tangan ringkih nan dingin itu menggenggam sutuhnya telapak kiri orang yang dicintanya. Dia hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kata hatinya ketika ia membawa tangan Len ke arah bibirnya—menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lalu dibawanya tangan itu menuju tempat di antara kedua matanya yang terpejam, sekali lagi, dengan segala emosi tergambar di wajahnya. Kini, gantian tangan si kembar laki-laki yang mendingin di wajah si gadis yang agak panas.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu banyak menderita," Rin mengatakan itu tanpa banyak merubah posisinya tadi. Tidak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya kecuali bibir yang berucap dan kelopak mata yang berkedut, menggambarkan pada Len betapa menyesalnya gadis itu.

"Karena aku, kau jadi menderita sendirian. Karena aku terlalu naif, terlalu takut pada takdir kita yang terus-terusan menghantuiku, yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuhindari," Rin terus berceloteh sementara Len memandangnya, memperhatikannya. Mimpikah ia? Sudah pasti mimpi, karena semua ini tak mungkin nyata, pikirnya.

"Aku terus-terusan lari darimu—dari diriku sendiri,"

"Rin…" Len berusaha menggapai gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, merasa terombang-ambing dengan perkataan Rin.

"Maafkan aku." Gerakan tangannya terhenti seiring Rin mulai membuka matanya, memandang tepat di iris seindah safir milik Len yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dihias bulir air mata yang entah kenapa sekilas terlihat berkilauan dibawah sinar lampu kristal yang tergantung manis di atas mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Len…"

Sekarang, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan luapan emosi yang sudah ditahan selama lebih dari setengah hidupnya. Ia mendekat ke arah gadisnya yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tulang pipinya, mengusapnya perlahan. Dia menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka, sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan saling dapat merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing. Len memastikan kebenaran ucapan wanita di depannya ini dalam indah biru matanya, terus mencari dan memastikan sampai Rin menyentuh wajah Len. Kini, mereka dapat menyentuh wajah satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bebas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Len." Tandasnya dalam isak tangis. Len menariknya dalam pelukan. Tak bisa ditahannya, air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia merengkuh gadis itu sangat erat, lebih erat ketika ia memeluknya di depan rumah tadi. Setengah pikirannya masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. Rin mencintainya? Rasanya baru kemarin ia berkata kalau ia jatuh cinta pada guru mereka. Rasanya ini semua terlalu…

"… Sejak dulu," suara serak Rin menyadarkan Len. "Sudah sejak dulu aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku selalu takut dan menyerah pada garis darah di antara kita. Aku terlalu pengecut dan mulai menulikan diri pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku menebalkan dinding hatiku untuk menolak semua perasaan ini. Bertahun-tahun aku membuat 'dinding' itu sampai aku berpikir aku memang sudah melupakannya. Melupakan perasaan ini…"

"Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, ya? Bahkan ketika aku berkencan dengan Kaito, di sudut terdalam hatiku, kau tetap ada. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dirimu barang secuilpun. Bukankah kita sama?" Rin sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingatkan Len dengan ucapan laki-laki itu kemarin saat ia meneriaki Rin di ruang keluarga ini. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk di balik pundak Rin yang masih dipeluknya.

_Kita sama, karena kita kembar? Walaupun kini jelas sudah bahwa kita saling mencintai, ikatan darah ini terlalu keras untuk dihancurkan. Aku setengah gila memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak lagi menjadi sepasang saudara kembar._

"Mungkin kita tidak perlu menghancurkan ikatan darah ini," gumam Rin seperti membaca pikiran Len. Suaranya terdengar seperti igauan di telinga pemuda itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Rin dengan jelas, menanyakan maksud dari kata-katanya tersebut.

"Mungkin tidak perlu susah-susah menghapus ikatan persaudaraan di antara kita. Cukup menjalani apa adanya saja, sesulit apapun." Sebuah kalimat naif yang dilontarkan dengan kepolosan. Sebenarnya ditujukan untuk menenangkan diri sendiri, tapi siapa peduli?

"Toh, kalau bukan karena aku dan Len bersaudara, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa dekat atau bahkan kenal dengan Len, iya kan?" ujar Rin lagi sambil mengelus pipi Len. Len termangu, namun akhirnya tersenyum setuju. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya hingga bersentuhan dengan kepala Rin. Bisa dirasanya Rin tersenyum, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama,"

"Apapun yang terjadi."

"**Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."**

* * *

_I can't help but like "weird" things, so let's just go as far as we can go._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

* * *

Ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan itu sudah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya. Tentu diselingi sesi pengambilan nafas di dalamnya. Dari sekedar ciuman biasa—saling menempelkan dan menekan bibir masing-masing—berlanjut hingga Len meminta izin pada kakaknya untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Len bereksplorasi di dalamnya. Membiarkan lidahnya bermain di tempat yang selama ini tidak pernah terjamah olehnya. Suara kecupan panas mereka kadang diselipi erangan kecil dari Len maupun Rin. Dan tanpa sadar, posisinya berubah jadi menguntungkan bagi Len.

Semuanya adalah spontanitas. Tubuh mereka mengikuti alur yang terjadi di depan mata. Membutakan diri seutuhnya dengan peringatan-peringatan di sekitar mereka. Bergerak semakin liar tanpa peduli akan ada yang meneriaki dosa mereka. Mereka sudah cukup kenyang mendengarnya selama ini. Kini, mereka hanya memohon untuk dibiarkan sejenak bersama, berdua, menjalin hangat nafas yang sama, bersentuhan di titik yang sama, mendengar lantunan harapan yang sama.

"Mmh…" Rin menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Len. Hawa panas melingkupinya, padahal ia yakin pendingin ruangan sudah menyala dengan suhu yang cukup dinging di malam hari seperti ini. Tapi, Len mampu membuat ruangan ini jadi lebih panas dari yang seharusnya. Bibirnya terus terkunci oleh pemuda itu. Lidah mereka bermain-main, sementara Len antara sadar tidak sadar mulai menggerakkan tangannya di balik baju Rin. Dengan refleks, Rin menghentikan gerakan tangan Len yang membuat bagian tubuh sensitifnya terasa geli. Len memang menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tapi tidak lama dan kembali melanjutkannya tanpa mempedulikan erangan penolakan dari bibir Rin. Sejujurnya, ia cukup suka mendengar suara erangan Rin yang seperti itu. Sangat menggoda telinganya.

"Ah.. mmh… Len…" Len membuka matanya yang tertutup dan melonggarkan sedikit ciumannya, mengizinkan Rin untuk bicara. Rin terengah dan wajahnya sangat merah, membuat pikiran Len semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Ja-jangan di situ…"

Sebenarnya Len tidak begitu menangkap makna yang diucapkan Rin, karena baginya itu terdengar seperti keluhan sekaligus permohonan. Kagamine Len mengerutkan alis karena bingung dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. "Lalu, aku harus menyentuhmu di mana?"

Rin memukul pundak laki-laki yang berada di atas tubuhnya yang memegang kendali penuh atas ruang geraknya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuat aku malu!"

"Maksudmu… 'Jangan membuat aku mengatakan hal yang membuatku malu!', begitu, kan?" Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menatap gadis di bawahnya yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah karena kesal dan malu. Len tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia kembali mengunci bibir Rin dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sebelah tangannya kembali menyusup ke balik baju Rin dan mengusap dadanya, sesekali menekan bagian tengah bagian itu yang sedikit menonjol dibalik bra yang dipakai Rin. Gadis itu mengerang seketika dan spontan menarik rambut Len yang berada di atasnya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam saja. Rin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sensasi baru yang berkali-kali diberikan Len! Ia terus mendesah dibalik ciuman mereka, menggeliat risih, sekaligus terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Len.

Len melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk berpindah ke bagian leher Rin yang sejak tadi menjadi incarannya. Bibirnya yang meninggalkan jejak saliva bening melewati dagu dan rahang Rin, mulai mengecup erotis leher jenjang itu. Digigitnya nadi leher gadis itu, membuat Rin menjerit kecil dan mendesah tertahan ketika Len menjilati tempat gigitannya tadi. Tanda kemerahan mulai tersebar di leher dan pundak Rin dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Sementara bibirnya terus bekerja di atas, tangannya kini merayapi bagian perut, menuju pinggul Rin yang bergerak-gerak merasakan kenikmatan di atas sana.

* * *

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

"Aah!" teriakan itu berasal dari bibir mungil yang kini membengkak kemerahan, membuatnya semakin ranum hingga membuat pemuda yang berparas sama dengan gadis itu ingin melumatnya sekali lagi. Rin menggerakkan bagian pinggul dan selangkangnya seirama dengan gerakan jari-jari Len yang bermain di dalam kewanitaannya. Desahan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Bajunya entah sejak kapan sudah berada di lantai, begitu juga dengan Len. Berbeda dengan Rin yang sudah polos seutuhnya, Len masih mempertahankan celana panjangnya pada tempatnya, meski sesungguhnya ia merasa celananya itu semakin sempit dan ingin segera dilepasnya. Tapi, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk memindahkan jarinya dalam diri Rin.

Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Udara di sekitar mereka sungguh sangat panas. Meski begitu, tidak satupun niatan untuk saling melepaskan diri. Mereka malah semakin intim, menghapus segala jarak dengan cara apapun. Nafsu semakin menguasai keduanya. Lidah yang terus bergulat satu sama lain, tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya menyentuh titik-titk sensitf…

Kagamine Len menyapukan bibirnya di tempat mana saja yang terjamah olehnya. Ia menuju klitoris gadis itu, tempat lidahnya bermain selanjutnya. Ditusuknya lubang itu dengan lidahnya, kadang dihisapnya dengan kuat, dan kadang digigitnya klitoris Rin. Desahan Rin semakin menggilai keadaan. Tempat itu sudah lama basah, Len tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya butuh Rin tenang di saatnya nanti. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rin, ia menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan merangkak menuju Rin. Ia memegang sebelah pipi gadis itu dengan sedikit terengah.

"Rin… setelah ini mungkin akan sakit. Apa kau siap?"

Kenaifan merasuki Rin lagi. Apakah Len akan melakukannya sekarang? Pikirnya. Ia tidak merespon, hanya menatap Len tepat di manik mata pemuda itu. Ia tahu Len tidak main-main dengan apa yang telah—dan akan—mereka lakukan. Dan ia percaya pada laki-laki yang sedang menunggu jawabannya ini.

Rin mengangguk pelan, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Len, menarik pemuda itu untuk lebih mendekat. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik dalam ciuman yang diberikan Len tak lama ketika pemuda itu mendapatkan jawabannya. Rin siap lahir batiniah. Ia percaya Len tidak akan menyakitinya, meski faktanya itu memang hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan begini sakit, maka ia gigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan yang mungkin saja akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Nnh… ah! Len, s-sakit…"

Kagamine Len sedikit panik ketika menyadari air mata mengalir di wajah Rin. Wajah gadisnya itu tampak begitu kesakitan, padahal ia sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tapi, sepertinya itu bukan ide brilian. Maka, ia menghujamkan dirinya sepenuhnya ke dalam Rin hingga membuat gadis itu terbelak. Tanpa sadar, Rin mencengkram kuat bahu Len hingga kukunya menancap kuat di kulit pemuda itu. Rasa perih menjalar di bahunya, namun Len tidak peduli. Ia harus menenangkan Rin sekarang.

"Maaf, bersabarlah sedikit. Tidak akan terasa sakit lagi nanti, percayalah," dengan itu, ia mencium lembut dan dalam gadis yang tengah mengerang kesakitan itu. Air mata masih saja merembes dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam rapat. Rasa sakit yang menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya berangsur hilang, seiring gerakan pelan Len dalam diri Rin. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, Rin mendapatkan kenikmatan luar biasa yang tidak pernah dirasanya seumur hidup.

* * *

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

"_Ne_, kita akan bilang apa pada ayah dan ibu?"

Rin bergelung dalam pelukan Len. Ia merapatkan diri ke tubuh Len yang tidak memakai sehelai baju pun saat ini, hanya ditutupi selimut merah muda tipis milik Rin. Len mengerjapkan mata dua kali, mengembalikan kesadarannya sendiri yang mulai menghilang. Dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan saat ini.

"Hm… aku tidak tahu."

Rin sedikit mengeryitkan alis. "Kita akan bilang atau tidak?" gadis itu sedikit mengatur kepalanya agar bisa menatap Len yang kini sedang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar Rin. Len masih saja terdiam. Kini, keraguan—dan mungkin ketakutan—mulai menggantikan perasaan damai di hati keduanya.

"Mungkin nanti ayah dan ibu akan marah. Mungkin juga mereka akan mengusir kita."

"Siapa peduli," gumam Len sangat pelan, seperti bicara pada diri sendiri ketika mendengar kekhawatiran Rin.

"He?"

Kini, gantian Len yang mengatur posisi agar bisa bertatapan dengan kekasihnya. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan memiringkannya. Wajah Rin yang manis kini tepat berada lima sentimeter di hadapannya. Ia memandang Rin dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya—dan aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang," ujarnya dengan sedikit hela nafas lelah yang tersendat-sendat. Itu memang bukan hal kecil yang bisa diabaikan seenaknya. Namun, sungguh, sebetulnya Rin pun merasa sama dengan Len yang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Terbayang berbagai adegan drama sinetron dalam otaknya kalau nanti ayah dan ibunya tahu hubungan mereka kini bukan lagi sebatas kakak dan adik.

Hening menyergap keduanya. Hanya suara nafas masing-masing yang menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam ruangan bernuansa pastel itu—selain bunyi pergantian detik dari jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di samping meja belajar Rin.

"Kalau tidak _bisa_, Rin mau bagaimana?" Rin masih termangu, namun pertanyaan Len masuk dengan baik ke telinganya. Suara Len berat, tersirat makna tidak rela bercampur pasrah dalam suaranya. Cukup memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dipikirkan Len saja mampu membuat isi perutnya bergolak. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa yakin sekali pada jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Entahlah. Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku jika saat itu tiba." Tidak ada respon dari Len, maka Rin menggerakkan tangannya menuju punggung hangat cowok itu. Dada bidang Len mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tengah tersenyum sambil terus mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pun tidak mau peduli. Yang jelas, sampai kapan pun—"

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah terlembut dan termanis yang tidak pernah dilihat Len sebelumnya. "—aku tidak akan mau berpisah lagi dengan Len. Kita akan bersama selamanya, ya?"

Kagamine Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kecemasannya, kerisauannya, ketakutannya, semua menguap begitu saja dengan sepenggal ucapan sederhana tanpa jaminanan yang dilontarkan Rin. Ia mendekap balik tubuh mungil di hadapannya, membuat jarak di antara mereka jadi nol. Perasaannya ringan sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasa ingin tertawa geli sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin ketika pemuda itu benar-benar terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa seperti bermimpi." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mengendorkan pelukannya hingga Rin bisa menatapnya langsung.

"Haha, kalau begitu, seandainya ini semua hanya sekedar mimpi, ayo kita rajut bersama mimpi ini. Kita buat mimpi ini menjadi indah dan manis." Sebuah ajakan yang manis, hingga membuat Kagamine Len terenyuh. Ia mengaku tidak bisa mengalahkan kakaknya—gadis yang selama ini lebih kuat berjuang sendirian melawan perasaannya sendiri. Kecupan yang lembut dan dalam itu diberikannya pada Rin sebagai tanggapan atas kata-kata Rin. Dipeluknya lagi kakak kembarnya itu—yang kini juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya—dan membiarkan kenyamanan di sekitar mereka membawa mereka pada alam mimpi. Mimpi di dalam mimpi.

Biarlah jika ini semua hanya mimpi belaka. Jika kau mau, kau bahkan bisa mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpimu. Seperti mereka berdua yang mimpinya terwujud namun memilih untuk tetap menganggapnya sebagai impian belaka. Mereka yang melawan takdir dan memilih menikmati dosa-dosa yang tersuguh manis di hadapan mereka. Asal _berdua_. Ya, asal tidak kehilangan satu sama lain, maka mereka akan bisa bertahan dalam permainan yang Tuhan beri untuk mereka.

Karena sejak awal mereka diciptakan sebagai _satu_. Karena mereka dilahirkan bukan untuk dipisahkan. Karena tidak akan ada pengganti yang tepat jika salah satunya menghilang. Karena mereka diciptakan sebagai _pasangan_.

* * *

_Kami akan membuka lembar pertama buku dongeng kami, menuliskan prolog, bagian pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya… hingga epilog, dengan cerita-cerita manis seperti kisah tuan puteri yang hidup bersama pangerannya di istana mewah. Kami akan menuliskan dongeng ini sendiri—bersama._

_Lihat baik-baik mimpi kami._

* * *

_Even We are a Twin_

_End_

* * *

**Author's last words.**

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena berani masukin lirik Magnet ke dalam fic. Saya tahu itu sesuatu yang **dilarang** di FanFiction, tapi petikan lirik Magnet itu dalem banget dan cocok dengan chapter lima ini! I really really can't help that! I'm sorry, FFn! :runcry

Yak, dengan ini, Even We are a Twin divonis TAMAT dengan… err, oke, menggantung. Saya emang sengaja ga bikin kisah mereka berdua menjadi semakin drama-drama ala sinet. Begini aja udah cukup dramanya.

Dan… serius, untuk last chapter yang panjang ini, saya mohon maaf banget. Kesalahan saya sejak awal tidak bisa mengomposisikan dengan baik jumlah kata setiap chapter. Sangat sangat tidak seimbang, dan jujur itu membuat saya sedikit muak dengan diri saya sendiri yang bodoh ini.

Akhir kata, gada lagi yang bisa saya ucapin kecuali TERIMA KASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai habis. **Seribu cium dari Len untuk kalian semua.** Salam FanFiction! *nyodorin Len. Kabur*

* * *

**R E V I E W** jangan lupa!


End file.
